


Casual Pole Dancing

by ArinGM12



Series: Sugar Daddy AU [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of sex, M/M, Pole Dancing, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Song fic, like a literal butt ton, man on man sex, yes another song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinGM12/pseuds/ArinGM12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dwalins' birthday, and Bilbo decides to give his loving husband a rather interesting gift that night. Just my excuse to use more songs to fuel my smutty fics and kinda continue this series. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Pole Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> The songs I used in this fic were Pornstar Dancing and Casual Sex from My Darkest Days. Again, never should I be allowed to listen to sexual music for more than a few times, other wise I do this.

Bilbo smiled warmly at his husband as they stood in the living room, saying goodbye to the relatives and friends that had come to celebrate Dwalins' birthday.

It was a small gathering, consisting of Dori, Nori, Ori and his husband Thorin, along with the boys Fili and Kili. Balin, Dwalins' older brother had managed to come from his expedition in the Amazon just for today.

Some of their other friends, like Bofur, his brother Bombur and their cousin Bifur had actually closed up shop in their cafe just to for today.  
Oin and Gloin, however were unable to make it due to being stuck with work in the US, but still managed to send their well wishes.

The birthday boy himself, was happy either way. He had a loving husband, a wonderful nephew/son, and his family was still able to be there for him.

Towards the end, it was just Ori, Thorin and the boys that stayed behind to chat a bit more, helping Bilbo with cleaning up.  
The young bookstore owner was happy, but every so often he would get an almost crushed look from his husband. Bilbo still hadn't exactly given Dwalin his gift, but not because he forgot or anything similar to that. He was just waiting for the right opportunity.

As Ori and Thorin were about to leave, Bilbo pulled Ori aside, making sure they were out of ear shot.

“Listen, Ori. I wanted to know if it'd be alright if you and Thorin took Frodo to spend the night at your place.” He blushed slightly, giving his friend a pleading look.  
It took Ori a few seconds to put the pieces together, and when they finally clicked, he merely nodded, giving Bilbo a smile. “Of course. Just try not to break him.” He winked, enjoying the slight flush on his friends' face. Bilbo just thanked him with a soft smile as they joined their other halves in the living room.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Once Thorin and Ori left, with all three boys in tow, Bilbo made sure Dwalin was in the living room, busying himself with something else. “Where's Frodo?” Dwalin had asked, looking back to his husband. Bilbo just placed a gentle kiss to his scruffy cheek. “He wanted to spend the weekend with the boys. I'm going to go get ready for bed, promise me you won't try and finish off the rest of your cake.” He smiled, enjoying the sound of Dwalins' chuckle.

“It's not my fault you make amazing cakes.” He said, pulling Bilbo in for a slightly deeper kiss. After breaking the kiss, Bilbo walked off to their room, ready to prepare the room for tonight.

 

 

About an hour or so, Dwalin stretched his arms over his head, letting out a small sigh, leaning back into the couch. He wondered why Bilbo was acting strange the entire day. When he would look over to him, he would avoid eye contact, gaining a slight blush, his nose doing that thing where it would scrunch up slightly.

He hadn't even told Dwalin happy birthday, nor gotten him a gift, not even a card. Granted, Dwalin could care less for that stuff, but it did hurt slightly that his husband was acting like this.  
Just as Dwalin was about to reach for the remote to the TV, his phone buzzed on the seat beside him. Grabbing the phone, he unlocked it and saw a simple text from Bilbo.

 

_Come to bed._

 

Dwalin quirked a brow at that, slightly confused. He'd usually come and drag Dwalin to bed, never had he ever sent him a text when they were just a few rooms away from each other. Sighing, he stood from the couch and made his way to his room, already unbuttoning his shirt.

What welcomed him on the other side of the door, however, had Dwalin stopping dead in his tracks.

 

In the middle of the room, which was spacious enough with the few bits of furniture in it, was a metal bar set up, touching the ceiling and floor in what looked like a good fit. The pole was odd, yes, but what was next to the pole made his heart nearly hammer against his chest. Despite the lights having been dimmed, he could see his blushing husband.  
  
His adorable husband, the sweet and gentle looking man he fell for, stood in nothing but what looked like a silk night dress of dark green and silver, hugging the curve of his plump hips and soft middle. His hands were covered with fishnet gloves that came up to his elbows, along with fishnet stockings that went up to his mid thighs.

The sight made Dwalin feel light headed, as all the blood flow went straight to his crotch.

Bilbo was blushing brightly, fidgeting slightly. “H-Happy birthday, Dwalin.”

Dwalins' eyes drank in the sigh before him as he walked towards his husband, smiling. “Oh, I'd say I'm very happy. But why...?” He let the question hang there, waiting for Bilbo to fill in the blank.  
The curly haired man blushed, looking down. “I-I remembered once, how Nori joked about taking you to a strip club for your bachelor party. I know he was joking, a-and that you turned it down. B-But I thought, why not give you that...?” He shrugged, looking up to hooded eyes filled with so much want and need, it actually scared him.

A large and slightly rough palm came up to cup his arse, making him squeak slightly. Dwalin pressed a heated kiss to his ear, chuckling. “Alright, love. Show me how well you can dance.” He said.

The way his voice rumbled made Bilbo tremble slightly, nodding. Gently pushing Dwalin to sit on the bed, Bilbo stood in place next to the pole, suddenly pulling a remote from somewhere on his person, fiddling with it until suddenly something turned on.

Soon enough, some music begun to play, and Bilbo took this opportunity to begin his movements.

 

_Kelly won't kiss my friend, Cassandra_

_Jessica won't play ball_

_Mandy won't shore her friend, Miranda_

_Doesn't anybody live at all?_

 

_Amanda won't leave me empty handed_

_Got her number from a bathroom stall_

 

The guitar riff from the beginning surprised Dwalin slightly, he didn't think Bilbo would actually listen to something like this, even the lyrics were a bit too much.  
But his attention was far from critiquing the type of music Bilbo listened to, his attention was solely on the way Bilbo was dancing.

Swaying his hips proactively, Bilbo moved towards his husband, a playful smirk on his face. Rubbing his hands down his arms and chest, his lips hovering over Dwalins'. Reaching a hand up to cup Bilbos' chin, Dwalin was pleasantly surprised when Bilbo moved back, moving his finger from side to side.

Moving back to the pole, Bilbo went straight for the main event as the song came to its peak.

 

_She wraps those hands around that pole_

_She licks those lips and off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow_

_Because that's pornstar dancin'_

 

Doing as the song said, Bilbo grabbed the pole with one hand, lightly flicking his head back, then jumped up, kicking his leg up to hook around the cool metal. Dwalin could feel the his restraint melt away at the sight of Bilbo spinning so beautifully on that pole, watching as he kept himself up with only his legs, leaning back far enough to be nearly upside down.  
Straightening up, Bilbo held the pole in both hands as he brought his feet down, turning to face his husband.

 

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg_

_She drops that dress around her legs_

_And I'm sitting right by the stage for this_

_Pornstar dancin'_

 

Moving back towards Dwalin, Bilbo slipped the straps of his night dress and let the silk garment fall, revealing another little surprise that nearly made Dwalin just jump him and fuck him into the floor.

Beneath the silk dress, Bilbo wore a simple dark green thong with the thinner material colored a light silver. Dwalin watched as his husband kicked the garment away, backing up to the pole once more and ground his arse up against it, all while keeping his eyes on Dwalin.

The very action had Dwalin harder than he'd ever been before. Bilbo noticed how his husbands' hands were clenched to the bed as he tried to control himself.  
This gave Bilbo a new idea.

  
Standing in front of Dwalin, Bilbo turned so his back was to him, sitting lightly on Dwalins' lap, feeling the thick bulge. He'd never once given Dwalin a lap dance before, but it was his birthday. Plus if it wasn't for the music, Bilbo would be all too embarrassed to even do this normally.

Grinding against Dwalin, he felt to large hand come up to his hips, rubbing gently along the fishnet, gripping at certain points when he pressed down onto his hard on.

Dwalin moaned softly, almost baffled at how his husband could make him feel like this.

 

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg_

_She drops that dress around her legs_

_And I'm sitting right by the stage for this_

_Pornstar dancin'_

 

 

Dwalin nearly laughed at that lyric, because that's exactly what he was about to do. Just as Bilbo was about to go back to the pole, Dwalin pulled him down and onto the bed, looming over him, panting heavily. Bilbo wasn't surprised to find himself being pinned to the bed; granted he was surprised Dwalin lasted as long as he did.

Hungry lips found Bilbos', a hot and needy kiss. Dwalin rubbed the beginnings of Bilbos' erection, enjoying the way it was straining against the material of the thong. He ran his fingers along the shape, enjoying the heated moans, which he eagerly swallowed as he kissed his husband.

Once he broke the kiss, Bilbo panted heavily, his cheeks and down to his chest was flushed a pretty red, his eyes hooded and dark with arousal.

Dwalin chuckled, placing soft kisses and gentle nips along Bilbos' neck, loving how his husband mewled and arched his back under his touches. Once at his nipples, he let his tongue go to work, licking around the nub until it was hard, then suckled like a babe.

Bilbo tossed his head back, the blush on his face deepening. “D-Dwalin!” He gasped, his hands pushing at Dwalins' broad shoulders. His husband ignored his gasp, gently biting his pert nipple, using a free hand to pinch and lightly tweak his other nipple.

Bilbo couldn't help the moan of pleasure that escaped him, Dwalin knew his nipples were his weakness. Bilbo bucked his hips up, suddenly finding his husbands' other hand at one of his hips, pinning him down, keeping him in place.

The music had already started to change into another, this one he did know, thanks to both Fili and Kili having shown him it.

 

_It's just your typical, hardcore, casual sex_

_We're single but we're lovers, crazy for each other_

_Just your typical, hardcore, casual sex_

_We're wild under the covers, crazy for each other!_

 

After teasing Bilbos' nipples, Dwalin moved down, kissing and nipping until he came to his lovers' straining erection. Smirking, he licked at him through the small patch of cloth, enjoying the needy whines coming from above, the way Bilbos' hands tried grasping at his head to either push him away of closer. Moving his away, he enjoyed the annoyed look on his blushing husband.

“Let me just enjoy you like this. It is my birthday, after all.” He chuckled, watching Bilbo give him an embarrassed glare.

Moving lower, he lifted Bilbos' legs up, holding them by the back of his knees, pushing them so his arse was bare to him. The sight of his plump arse, covered in the all too familiar dusting of freckles made his length throb,confined as it was in his trousers.

Bilbo jumped slightly at the feel of his husbands' lips and scruffy beard against his cheeks made him gasp, trembling, the blush on his upper body increasing. Dwalin grinned, licking and nipping Bilbos' inner thighs, enjoying the way the fishnet slightly dug into his hands as his grip on his lovers' legs tightened ever so slightly. He needed to make sure not to rip them, gods knew he wanted Bilbo to wear this get up for him more often than just for nights like this.

 

_There's nothing wrong with it, cause it's easier this way_

 

Slowly, he moved between Bilbos' thighs, dipping his tongue between the plump mounds of Bilbos' arse, lapping at his husbands' hole.

The sudden wet and warm feeling at Bilbos' entrance made him jerk, gasping and moaning, his legs wanting to close around Dwalins' head.  
Bilbo didn't exactly _dislike_ the sensation, but it was still something that didn't really happen often. But _gods_ did it feel amazing. The way Dwalin would just let it rub against his entrance, sometimes softly, but then he would press against it, like a starving man, dipping his tongue further in until it breached his entrance, lapping at the furling muscle.

After more keening whines and a few scratches from Bilbos' nails along his scalp, Dwalin sat up, slipping out of his trousers and pants, then moved in between Bilbos' trembling legs, not even bothering with removing the thong from Bilbos' person. Bilbo didn't even remember he was still wearing the thing, so he just adjusted it so the string between his cheeks was moved to the side, giving him full access.

He was already leaking, throbbing to the point of discomfort, but he knew it would be well worth the reward of slipping into his lover, to feel that tight heat.

Pumping his cock, slicking it with his pre and a bit of spit, Dwalin pressed against Bilbos' entrance, looking down at him with half-lidded eyes.

The blush from his cheeks and neck, body covered in love bites, the freckles that only he himself got to see. It made his heart thrum with utter joy.  
“I love you, Bilbo.” He panted, watching the blush on his husbands' face increase. A small smile and lust filled eyes starred back up at him. “I love you too, Dwal. Now please..fuck me.”

A chuckle and one more steady breath, Dwalin obliged his love and thrust forward, sinking himself into Bilbos' waiting hole, sucking in a sharp breath at the way he tightened automatically around his length, so close to just coming and passing out. Beneath him, Bilbo had closed his eyes tightly, arching his back, panting.  
But he wanted to drag this out for longer. Pulling out slowly, just until the head was still in, Dwalin began a slow pace, thrusting in hard, and pulling back gently. Bilbo felt like he was being driven mad with the way his love was taking things, just barely pressing against that sweet bundle of nerves inside him. But just before he could even try to voice his annoyance, at wanting to be fucked harder, Dwalin sent him an almost mischievous smile. Then the music that was playing caught his attention at the lyrics.

 

_We're wild under the covers, crazy for each other!_

 

Bilbo gave an almost panicked look, about to beg Dwalin. Suddenly he picked up pace, thrusting into him with gusto. Hips slapping together, Bilbo moaning so loud he nearly screamed at certain points, Dwalin panting roughly into his neck as he lent down to kiss and bite at Bilbos' neck and shoulder. It was like two animals in heat, the way Dwalin rocked his hips with each thrust, hitting Bilbos' prostate with so much force.

Bilbo could only scream, moaning incoherently as his release came soon enough, his come staining the material of the thong. Dwalin pounded into him, reaching for his own release, his cock hitting the over sensitized bundle in the smaller man. Seven thrusts later, Dwalin spilled over, rolling his hips as he rode out his orgasm.

They laid there,the music having already stopped, listening to each other panting as they came down from their respective orgasms.

Slipping out of Bilbo, Dwalin got up from the bed, grabbing some tissue from the night stand, cleaning himself off, then helped remove the thong from Bilbo, who gave him a look.  
Dwalin quirked a brow at him. “What? It's not my fault you didn't say anything.” He said, placing a soft kiss to Bilbos' lips. Rolling his eyes playfully, Bilbo managed to lift his hips so Dwalin could remove the thong. “Oh shush. You know how hard it is to get those stains out of cloth, let alone silk. So say good bye to any thoughts of me wearing those ever again.”

Dwalin just chuckled, giving a mock pout as he lay back on the bed. Bilbo removed the stockings and gloves, tossing them off the bed as he curled up next to the bigger man.

Leaning up, Bilbo gave him a small peck on the cheek, smiling at the feel of Dwalins' beard. “Happy birthday, love. I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier. It's just...I felt a little embarrassed.” He said, blushing a bit. Dwalin grinned, chuckling softly. He lifted Bilbos' face up to his, kissing him softly. “It's fine. I loved every minute of it. Especially the pole.” He grinned lewdly, enjoying the small scoff from the smaller man. Dwalin gave him a small grin. “I also wanted to ask. Where did you even get that thing, and learn how to dance like that?” He asked, watching as Bilbo blushed the deepest red.

“W-Well, Fili and Kili showed me videos of it, of places that offered classes to teach you. They also recommended the music.” Bilbo blushed, looking away, embarrassed.

Dwalin took in the new found information and made a note to thank the boys at a later date. “I'll take it down tomorrow, before we go pick up Frodo. I'd rather not explain to a nine year old as to why it's here.” Bilbo yawned slightly, snuggling closer to Dwalin. At those words, Dwalin merely smirked, suddenly rolling Bilbo onto his back, pouncing on him, grinning. “Who says we're done? I can see another use for it.” Bilbo blushed deeply, nearly squeaking as Dwalin kissed his neck.

He was definitely going to have to apologize to Ori if they let Frodo stay over for the entire weekend.


End file.
